Snowflakes
by Sirens in the water
Summary: No two snowflakes are the same. No two people are the same. Which means no two families are the same. and this is one, crazy family. Collections of oneshots and drabbles with Jack, the other guardians, and my OC sometimes. Suggestions are welcome.


**Hi! So I know I should be working on Not Alone, but nobody has reviewed the most recent chapter. All I need is one review! One! Any how, I decided I would start a collection of oneshots about Jack and the Guardians. Some might feature my OC Harmony from Not Alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians things. This goes for future chapters as well.**

**Snowfall**

Snow was kinda Jack's thing. The frozen water particles were Jack's special talent. His alone. He could make them fall. He could design them. He was their master, creator. He was in control.

That meant the world to him in the first few decades. He didn't know who he was. No one could see him. He was in control of nothing. Not even his powers really. It was hard for him in those first few decades; he felt so alone. He felt useless. This one, small talent, this one, small ability to make snow, to shape it, to create it, made him feel a bit better.

All the microscopic flakes around him were his, and he was theirs. He was their creator and they were his people. It was important to him that no two flakes were the same. They had to be like people, different and unique because each was his own. There were no duplicates. No two of anything was exactly the same. So Jack was extra careful to make sure no two flakes were the same.

The flakes weren't like North's toys which were all created off of a single design and duplicate to perfection every time. All the robots were the same. All the trains were the same. All the dolls were the same. Sure some had red bows instead of green bows, but those two groups were massed produced. There were vast amounts of the same thing.

The flakes were more along the lines of Tooth's fairies, Bunnymund's eggs, or Sandy's dreams. Each one was special to its creator. They remembered each pattern, name, and design of the fairy, egg, snowflake, or dream. The creator's mood was relative to the object as well. When Bunny was mad the egg had sharper, harsher colors. Tooth's fairies feather's were colored to how ever Tooth was feeling when the came to be. Sandy's dreams were always less spectacular when he was sad. The snow always fell faster and thicker when Jack was angry or upset. That was how North knew Jack was upset.

*Look! Snowflake!

The day was cold. Cold for the Arctic cold. When Nicholas St. North rose that morning, he knew it was going to be a day unlike any he had ever experienced. The snow was already falling rapidly. He was right. The jolly man in the red suit walked to the globe to oversee the amount of believers. When he got there, a strange sight greeted him. Jack was surrounded by yetis.

"NO! Leave me alone!" All the yetis scooted back when frost crept in a circle around the frost child. Fred the Yeti came over to North and yammered on in yetish.

"Yes. I understand." Fred had told North that when the yetis came into work, Jack was found on the rug staring up at the globe. Boy hadn't moved since. The burly swordsman pushed through the crowd of yetis. The red man knelt next to the boy.

"Jack, vhat ees vrong?" Jack drew his knees to his chest tighter and peeked up at North through the gap between his hood and arms. His bright blue eyes shown with tears.

"Jamie...Jamie...Jamie doesn't believe in me anymore." The words were choked by tears. North heart was torn in half and stomped on. "He believes in the rest of you but not me. Why?" All words died in North's throat. He didn't have an answer. He didn't know why Jamie believed in everyone else but not Jack. It didn't make much sense to North.

"I do not know, Jack. I do not know." The child of cold dropped his head again. The blue sweat shirt covered shoulders shook with sobs. Frost curled around the hood and all over the floor. The patterns were intricate and detailed. It was beautiful. North wrapped his arms around the frost boy in a tight, protective hug. At first, Jack tensed up, but hen he relaxed into the hug. Tear set the front of North's red shirt. Suddenly, one of the yetis started to grunt furiously.

"VHAT!" When North turned to the globe, all the little lights were off. The whole globe was dead. Jack stared up at the now still orb.

"What just happened?" Both Guardians stood up to inspect the mechanics of the globe. The receiver of belief was dead. With no belief, all the power to the globe was out. It started small, with Jamie's belief in Jack, then expanded to the whole globe.

"Dat ees vhy Jamie's light vaz dead. See, 'e still believes een you, Jack." North managed to fix the belief receiver so that Jamie's light burned a bit brighter. Jack wiped his eyes, laughing nervously.

"Oh um...well...I..uh..gotta go." The boy called the wind to take him out of Santoff Clausen. North turned to one of the yetis.

"Betcha five rubles dat Jack ees going to see Jamie."


End file.
